


Lost Boy

by caratbong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, everyone has a power, fallen angel! yang jeongin, first skz fic please be nice, kind of a dystopian world?, slow updates bc i suck, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Yang Jeongin, a fallen angel, comes from the sky alone and broken with lost memories. He survives by working in a shabby town who hate Supernaturals on minimum pay. He is determined to move to the Main City and work as a government official, one of the highest-ranking jobs in the world.As time goes on, his nightmares grow more and more vivid, giving him the missing pieces of the future and Jeongin realises that his job is to gather eight more people like him to restore world peace.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Woojin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im back but i really wanted to write a jeongin-centric fic involving superpowers bc i read so many here and they're all so good so i wanted to try it myself.  
> hope u guys likes it and pls leave kind comments if u enjoyed the chapters!

There was fire everywhere. Buildings were worn down to their frames, bricks and broken glass scattered across the roads and pathways. There were cars abandoned in the middle of the road, some of them were turned over and others crushed like a flattened empty can.

Jeongin didn’t want to stare for too long, in case he saw a broken limb or another dead body. The smell was pungent and disgusting. He felt his bile burn in his throat for a split second before he swallowed hard and took another deep breath.

He just needed to get to the end of the road but why did it feel like this road was never ending. Exhaustion hit him like a train, and he could feel his muscles screaming for rest. His stomach grumbled in pain, craving for the smallest bit of food- anything at all.

He scoffed at the situation. He was supposed to keep the world at peace, that was his punishment from the Gods. He felt tears prick his eyes as his throat tightened and ached from his emotional turmoil.

His feet slowly came to a staggering stop as his airway closed on him. His hands flew to his throat as he tried to take in more oxygen, but he knew it wasn’t working. He knew he was hyperventilating but he didn’t know how to stop. He had no one with him.

The temperature was rising, and it burned his skin painfully, but he couldn’t stop here.

He needed to save his friends. But why was the building getting further and further away from him?

Jeongin didn’t mean to let the future grow bleak and weary- in fact, he didn’t think it took so much energy and power to keep the world in balance. He hated being responsible for this.

Something flashed into his eyes and he managed to roll out of the way before it hit him. He squinted to find a flaming piece of metal from a car. He looked up and he felt his heart drop to his stomach as he watched pieces of the burning car fly down towards him- almost like fallen stars from the red fiery sky.

Light broke through the sheer curtain of a small, shabby apartment, dancing across the dark room from the walls to the boy beneath the blanket who shuffled in discomfort. His eyebrows knitted together in despair and pain, lips moving, and incoherent words tumbled through. His chest appeared to rise and fall heavily.

The room was cramped and tight, filled with the strangest items that would appear like trash to the normal. An old mattress was shoved against the wall beside a broken lamp and tied up trash bags that were supposed to be thrown out weeks ago.

“Ah, fuck.” That stupid nightmare again.

Jeongin sat up from his bed too quickly. The nausea washed over him as a headache pounded loudly in his ears. His vision was blurry, and he felt dizzy. He knew he was having a hard time breathing again.

He took his time to do breathing exercises, something he learnt over the years of hyperventilating and almost panic attacks. His hands scrambled around him to find his metronome before he shakily pushed the pendulum.

A constant ticking echoed.

He learned to breathe through this- he just had to listen to the ticking. He would breathe in deeply and hold it for four beats and let go for four beats. The sound was soothing and calming to his ears. He spent the first couple of minutes breathing in and out rhythmically before he felt like it was okay to get ready for the day.

He moved towards his small window that looked over a bleak alleyway. He could never get used to the Earth. He had only fallen two months ago. It was a cold Autumn night; the weather was slowly transitioning into Winter and he remembered staggering around the park just past midnight. His back bled deeply, soaking his white shirt as he trudged around lost and broken. He remembered walking down to the water before he settled underneath the bridge. It smelt like shit and it was so cold, but he had nowhere else to go.

Jeongin jumped at the loud banging on his door. His eyes rolled as he listened to the screaming. He glanced over to the clock- Jesus, it was only seven in the morning.

  
“Get your ass out! You’ve been sleeping long enough. You’re not getting paid shit if you’re not working!”

“Yes Lee, I’m coming!” Jeongin gave a polite reply but he sighed to himself. His life up in the skies was so much more fulfilling and easier. He didn’t have to work in a shady restaurant and live in a shitty apartment.

He quickly slipped out of his worn-out shirt, catching a glimpse of his back in the mirror. He grimaced at the scars. Two deep red lines cut vertically through his skin, symmetrical of each other. His wings were taken away but at least he still had his powers.

However, he hasn’t been in control of it since he fell- he grew weaker.


	2. The Realists

The Supernatural wasn’t new to the world, but it was taboo in some areas- especially the poor. Jeongin knew that there was some cult making their name in society who hunted for the Supernatural and sold them in the black markets. They called themselves The Realist- because they thought of the Supernatural as an illusion, a fabrication of your imagination; stupid and unwanted.

Jeongin lived in a poor area and after befriending a couple of old ladies who frequented the restaurant he worked at, he learnt that if someone was found to be Supernatural, they would be sold instantly. The poor were greedy for money and would do anything for it- even if it was their own blood.

He learnt that the main city thought otherwise- they loved the Supernatural and even had a private boarding school for it. The reigning government held annual parties for them and it was a process of picking the best ones to work for the government- the highest paying job in the world.

Jeongin decided a goal for himself. He wanted to live in the main city and work under the government. It was a dream that was hard to grasp because he was dirt poor and he was surrounded by low class workers who didn’t give a damn about the Supernatural. He wanted to go to that private boarding school too. He wanted to live his teenage years like any other normal kid but he had no one here.

“Oi kid, serve this shit to the old man in the corner,” the chef shoved him a bowl of noodle soup. Jeongin grunted in response, unwillingly doing the favour. He hated working here but no one in this small town wanted to hire a lost kid who had no family, identity or home.

Jeongin walked over to the corner as he eyed the male who sat alone. The restaurant was usually busy in the mornings and nights. No one ever came during the afternoons because people were out working for small money. People came in for their breakfast and dinner only.

“Here’s your meal, sir.” Jeongin offered a smile but the old man had only gave him a side eye before grunting. He looked dirty and a little shaky. Jeongin couldn’t help but stare at him as he hunched over his lunch, scraping up the food like he hasn’t eaten for days.

Shit, people here were so depressing. Jeongin sighed and walked back to the cashier. The leather on the stool was already broken and ripped at the seams but no one batted an eye. Jeongin didn’t care either and sat down, exhausted from the morning rush.

His headaches have been getting worse these days. He shut his eyes with a low sigh, wondering why his nightmares have been so bad. He didn’t even know what he was doing in his dreams. They were frequent and scary. He always felt a mix of guilt and desperation every time he woke up.

“Hey dipshit, go grab their order.” Another male came by and slapped the back of his head. His name was Yun and he was the son of the boss. He always loved pushing Jeongin around and made him do most of the work because he was older.

Jeongin pursed his lips in anger but he couldn’t afford to snap back. He needed the money, the food and the shelter- all for the price of being treated like a slave. It was okay, Jeongin told himself as he grabbed a notepad and pen. He would save up his money and buy a ticket to the main city.

His eyes flickered to the newcomers and his eyebrow raised at the unfamiliar faces. They looked rough and steely.

One of the men had a long scar running down his right eye which seemed to be stitched shut. He had a long black coat that added to his ominous vibes. His friend, on the other hand, seemed to have a lose screw somewhere. He was visibly shorter and had a twitch. He hopped about the taller male, his eyes zooming back and forth in excitement, eager to take in the sight of the restaurant’s interior.

Jeongin felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw a badge flash from the smaller male. It was gold plated and hid behind the brown coat of his. Jeongin walked towards them with a smile.

“Welcome to—"

“Where’s ya boss kid?” the short male cut off immediately. He leaned close to Jeongin with a sickly smile and tilted his head as his pupils dilated at the sight. Jeongin stiffened in his spot, staring into his glassy eyes. They were fake for sure but he didn’t act like he was blind. “Pretty boy, aren’t ya?”

Jeongin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. “Um, what’s your business?”

“Tell ya boss that if he ain’t giving us info, his head might be in the next order.” The short one snickered and cackled before the tall male cleared his throat. The noise came to a stuttering stop and Jeongin couldn’t help but stare at them with curious eyes.

“What did my boss do?” The question slipped out of his mouth without any thought. Ah shit, Jeongin had a stupid habit of asking too many questions and it always got him into deep shit. Were these guys shark loaners or something? They had some shady business going on, especially with those gold badges flashing in and out of the corner of his eye.

“Should we tell ‘em boss?” the short one stared up.

“Haven’t you heard of us before?” The tall one cocked his head and Jeongin frowned, unsure if he should answer or not. “We’re part of the Realist. We’re in charge of this shabby town. We hear your boss is being iffy about some guy.”

Jeongin almost choked at the mention of the cult. He felt his heart fasten and his fingers curled around the notepad and pen. “A supernatural?”

“Yeah, he fucking told us he knew a guy with powers in this shitty town but he ain’t giving us shit. This son of a bitch thinks he can play us like that.” The short one burst out in anger and Jeongin took a step back from surprise. He was like a completely new person. “He even had the fucking balls to bargain a price.”

“Tell ya boss we want someone by tomorrow night or else he’s fucking dead.” The tall one growled lowly, his thick palm pressed against Jeongin’s shoulder, fingers squeezing tightly. Jeongin almost whimpered in pain when he felt nails dig into the tip of his scar. Pain instantaneously flared down his right side and Jeongin tried not to squirm under his touch.

When the two finally disappeared, Jeongin was left breathing heavily with an aching right shoulder and burning back.

Jeongin quickly rolled his shoulder back as he returned to the kitchen. Why did that burn so much? But first of all, why does his boss think there’s someone supernatural here? Jeongin felt his stomach churn from fear as he contemplated on whether his boss found out his real identity.

“What did they want?” Yun popped out, chewing on some rice. He had a nasty habit of eating with his mouth open. Jeongin watched as a piece of food flew out from his mouth.

“Something to do with your dad,” Jeongin shrugged as he stared at the bowl of food in Yun’s hands. He was fucking hungry. The last time he ate was yesterday breakfast and he had to sneak that in his mouth. The owner was a stingy old man who only fed the boy when he felt like it. And it wasn’t often.

Yun frowned and set the bowl down. “Like what? Don’t keep secrets to yourself, loser.”

Jeongin tried not to roll his eyes. “I don’t know, they were from the Realists.”

“What?” Yun seemed to straighten up and went into a coughing fit from the food in his mouth. Jeongin watched with a frown as he eventually calmed down. Yun smirked at moved closer until he was only a couple centimetres from Jeongin. He peered down at him. “My dad told me there was someone supernatural here. I’ve always wondered who that was.”

Jeongin broke out into cold sweat at the taunt and he stood up from the stool. “What are you trying to say?”

Yun shrugged with a grin and his fingers settled against Jeongin’s cheek. His fingers felt warm and sticky. “Maybe it’s the little bitch who begged for a job and shelter?”

“It’s not me, alright. Watch it. Your dad is just saying it because he wants money. He’s in some deep shit.” Jeongin snapped and shoved him back. Yun didn’t expect the sudden force and his feet stumbled backwards, his arm knocking his bowl of food down to the already greasy floor. The rice and stir-fry splattered everywhere but luckily the bowl was plastic. No one could afford fine glass in this area anyways.

“Oi, you son of a bitch. The Realists might come for you tonight, ya know.” Yun’s nostrils flared up in anger before his hand tightened around the collar of Jeongin’s work uniform. Jeongin felt the oxygen cut from his lungs. “Clean this shit up before my dad comes back. Also, the Realists kill for fun so you better watch it.”

Jeongin staggered back when he was released. His shoulders heaved up and down as he tried to retrieve as much oxygen back into his system. He watched as Yun stormed upstairs, probably to tell his dad about the Realists visit.

Fuck, did Yun actually have a suspicion about him or did he just hate him? He clenched his jaw at the thought before he grabbed a mop to wipe the spilt food. He sighed and shook his head. What a waste of a meal.

“I wanna pay kid.”

Jeongin’s head snapped to the cashier area where that same old man from earlier stood. His face was shadowed by his hoodie but he held a bill in his hand. Jeongin recognised it as a fifty-dollar bill.

“The meal was 10.” Jeongin notified him and the man smiled.

“I know, keep it. Gotta be sneaky nowadays, don’t ya? It’s the survival of the fittest here. You should really watch out for the Realists. They’re ruthless. It’s hard when you’re accused of being supernatural.”

“What do you know?” Jeongin grumbled as he grabbed the fifty. His fingers moved to place it into the register but a hand stopped him. Jeongin flinched at the sudden movement and stared at the man.

“Put this 10 in instead.” The man pulled out another bill and Jeongin could only stare in shock. The guy was basically balling in this area. Why did he come out to eat food here? Jeongin watched as the old man pulled the fifty from his hands and tucked it into his pants. The ten-dollar bill replaced the fifty in his hands and the old man winked. “You might think I’m some homeless guy but really, I’ve been there, done that.”

The door of the restaurant rung as the old man trudged outside in the cold winds of Winter. Jeongin was now fifty-dollars richer as his fingers moved to touch the money in his pocket. He shrugged, grateful that the guy was giving out his money, but he also felt like a charity.

For now, Jeongin decided that he would take the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which member do you think jeongin will meet first?
> 
> & thank u to those who left kudos on my story, i appreciate u <3


	3. someone like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i have a dilemma...i don't know whether i should add woojin in this story or not? would it be fine to? or not? ...
> 
> also sorry for the long wait! jeongin is finally meeting one of the skz members :ooo AND jeongin powers finally revealed?!?!?! hehe!!

Jeongin couldn’t fall asleep tonight. He felt the anxiety eat him up as his mind vividly created images of him being caught by the Realists and being roughly manhandled away from his bed. He was drenched in sweat by 2AM and his stomach was crying out for food.

Jeongin tossed and turned once more, trying to erase his thoughts that were consuming him. He eventually gave up and rummaged to find a thick hoodie. He might as well sneak in some food whilst everyone was in deep sleep.

His door creaked into the darkness and Jeongin froze with fear as he waited in silence at his door frame, listening for Lee or Yun. Thankfully no one seemed to wake at the sound and he immediately headed for the restaurant kitchen downstairs. He just needed a couple of canned drinks and some bread will do.

Just as his foot touched the floor of the kitchen, he heard a shuffle of feet. Jeongin froze in his awkward stance and he instantly pressed his back against the wall of the staircase. His chest was suddenly heaving in surprise from the suspicious sounds.

It took Jeongin a couple seconds to realise it was someone who didn’t belong in the kitchen. He knew for sure because he had grown so used to what each pair of feet sounded like across the greasy tiles. Jeongin prepared to catch the thief in the act but he stopped when his eyes caught a glimpse of soft black hair and a small boyish face.

It was a boy somewhat his age too- maybe younger? He had such a baby face; it was hard to guess his age. Jeongin watched quietly as the strange boy snooped around the fridges and cabinets for food. He didn’t feel like ratting him out- he was probably another kid trying to get by. Jeongin felt like he was watching himself and he made up his mind.

Jeongin wanted to say hi.

He never really interacted with kids his age. He was always so busy working shifts in the restaurant, he forgot that he had the capability of making friends. Everyone in the kitchen were such assholes, maybe that was why Jeongin always put off trying to connect with the people in this town.

Jeongin observed for a couple more minutes before he spoke up with a harsh whisper, “You should take a bit of the meat. I’m sure they won’t notice.”

The boy squeaked at the noise and dropped everything in his hands. A couple of stray vegetables rolled across the floor with a loud thud. Jeongin winced at the sound as his eyes flickered to the top of the staircase, silently praying that no one heard that.

“W-What do you w-want?” the boy challenged in a shaky voice. His pupils seemed to quiver in fear and his hands flew up, palms facing towards Jeongin which he found was a weird defensive stance. Jeongin raised his head in question at him, completely clueless as to why he seemed so scared of him.

“I was just giving you advice?” Jeongin tried to explain with a small pout as he took a step forward but the boy wouldn’t have it.

“I’ll f-fuck you up if y-you step closer.”

Jeongin stopped at the threat, cocking his head in confusion. “I was really just—”

Suddenly flames burst around them. Jeongin felt his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes widened. He choked at the sight as he felt the temperature rise rapidly. It has only been a couple of seconds but the air was already so hot and heavy and he struggled to breathe. Jeongin stared at the boy in front of him with his mouth open.

He was a fucking Supernatural.

“I will kill you before they know.” The boy hissed, bending forward to hastily collect his fallen vegetables. Jeongin was left flabbergasted as the flames flickered harshly. They were spreading quickly and Jeongin knew he had to put this under control fast.

“I’m just like you!” Jeongin immediately called out in fear when the fire grew bigger. “Please, you’re going to get us both caught if you keep the flames up.”

Jeongin noted how the boy’s eyes grew wider at his words. “How can I believe that?”

“Dude, you’re going to burn everything!”

“Don’t scream at me!” the boy seemed to snap back with glossy eyes and the flames seemed to grow even bigger, eating up the food that was left out to rot. That was when he realised that maybe this guy didn’t have the best control over his power. He noted how the fire grew stronger when the boy panicked.

Holy fuck, Jeongin watched and he really had to stop the guy from blowing up the place. He knew the fire was only a flicker away from touching the stove and he wasn’t keen to face those consequences. Jeongin swallowed hard as he stared at where the boy stood frozen. He was still gripping his stolen food like they were gems. Jeongin would have laughed at the sight but the situation didn’t provide him the chance to.

“The stove uses fucking gas. We’re literally going to blow up.” Jeongin whispered angrily at him and he lunged for the boy. Jeongin shut his eyes as he tumbled over a flame, noting how the tip just flickered against his hand. It burned slightly but it wasn’t too serious. 

Jeongin hadn’t used his power since he fell from Heaven. He didn’t even remember how to control it. He knew that using his powers in Heaven and using it on Earth was different. It was like he had to relearn everything from scratch.

At least he knew the basics. He knew he needed physical contact or else it wouldn’t work. He had to put these flames under control. Jeongin rolled forward before he slammed into the boy. The boy was pretty tall but he wasn’t ready for the unexpected force so they both tumbled down. The vegetables scattered across the floors more violently but Jeongin paid no heed to the loud noise.

Gross, Jeongin thought as they skidded across the grease but at least he managed to get in touch with him. He felt a new source of energy fill him up as he kept his hands on the guy. Jeongin concentrated on his hands and the boy's energy source as he continued to absorb his energy until he believed it was enough. 

It felt so raw and new when Jeongin felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Jeongin hadn’t felt powerful in so long. He forgot that he was just as powerful as any other Supernatural. He forgot that the powers he possessed were one of the most dangerous. Jeongin remembered how in the past he was never that proud of his gift. He thought it was a curse because he didn't know how to control his powers and ended up almost killing his friends.

“G-Get off me! W-What are you—”

The more the boy panicked, the thicker and heavier the flames grew but Jeongin could simultaneously feel the energy the stranger put into the flames. Jeongin stopped absorbing when he noted how weakened the boy looked. He almost panicked at the sight but the boy was still conscious, just quieter. He took a few deep breathes before concentrating in dampening the flames.

Jeongin grinned when the flames began to retreat slowly. It was actually working. The boy beneath him gaped in shock as he watched Jeongin reduce the damage. Things were burnt and Jeongin knew he was going to get shit for that but at least nothing was blowing up.

The flames were still flickering but they were small. Jeongin begin to feel more and more exhausted as he tried to take them out. He obviously wasn’t used to using his power for long periods anymore. He really needed to get back into training again but it was almost impossible to do so in such living conditions.

Jeongin made it a point to look down at him with a smug smirk. “I told you I was like you.” But Jeongin snapped his head to the stairs when he heard quick scuffling. His eyes widened and he instantly scrambled off the guy. “Get out now or else you’re going to get caught. I’ll take care of this. Just go.”

The boy stared at him with fear but when he heard the footsteps grow louder, he didn’t hesitate to scramble to his feet and run out from the back door. Jeongin frowned at the sight and realised that no one had locked the back door which led into that bleak alleyway his window looked over.

“Who’s fucking there!” a familiar voice thundered and Jeongin sighed. He was already grabbing buckets of water to extinguish the small flames as he simultaneously tried to keep the flames at a minimum.

“What the fuck! What are you doing, you piece of shit?!” Lee appeared from the bottom of the stairs with a baseball bat. “I fucking thought you were some burglar, but you might as well be. Is that a fucking fire?”

“I’m sorry, I got hungry and wanted to cook myself a meal, but I didn’t realise the stove gas was really high,” Jeongin fibbed so easily, he mentally patted himself on the back. He stared at Lee as he carelessly threw the water onto the flames. It immediately went out and Jeongin relaxed, feeling the exhaustion hit him harder than he has ever felt in his life.

It was the first time he had exerted his powers in two months. It took so much of his concentration and energy for something so small. He was almost wheezing as he moved to grab a mop.

“You’re fucking useless, aren’t ya?” Lee shook his head with disgrace before he stared at the mess. “Clean this shit up and I’m cutting your pay in half for the damages.”

Jeongin groaned inwardly and nodded as he began to mop hopelessly. Lee already returned to his room, tired and probably sick of Jeongin’s slip ups. The boy sighed but he felt a smile grow on his face as he thought back to what happened tonight.

Jeongin was ecstatic that there was someone in this town who was Supernatural just like him. He literally never thought that he would meet another one like him here. Jeongin pursed his lips in deep thought. That guy literally used his powers without even fearing that he might have just been a human.

He was so intrigued and slumped in disappointment because he didn’t manage get his name but it wasn’t like he had a chance to anyways. They both were a couple seconds away from getting thrown into the Realists’ cages if he didn’t tell that boy to scram.

Jeongin finished up cleaning and quickly resumed to his original plan and shoved a couple of cans into his hoodie and a loaf of bread in his hands before returning to his room. He took a bite out of the bread and chugged down a can. That would last him at least a day, maybe two if he really had to push it.

Jeongin settled back into his shabby mattress and pulled the covers up to his chin. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out slowly.

He really hoped he would see that boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to those who gave kudos to this story and thank u to those who commented and thank U to those who gave me time and clicked on the story!!! ily guys :)
> 
> omfg guys i was supposed to post this last night but i literally forgot to click post and went to bed ;-;


End file.
